Actions
by blacksakura13
Summary: Izaya knew words didn't work on Shizuo. /Shizaya fluff and Izaya-Erika friendship/


Izaya clamped his eyes shut in pain as he was repeatedly slammed against the cold, hard alley wall behind him. The scent of blood filled his nostrils, presumably his own blood, and he dug in his pockets in search of his beloved flick blade. His oppressor, none other than Shizu-chan himself, noticed his movements and slapped the blade away before Izaya had the chance to cut him.

His blade clattering to the ground, Izaya's eyes flicker with fear as his only means of defense lay yards away from him but tries his best to maintain his cocky attitude. "Is that all you g-got, Shizu-chan?" The hold on his already ruined shirt tightened.

He was slammed against the wall again and he swore he heard his head crack. "You think this is funny, huh flea?" Shizuo snarled and Izaya could smell the nicotine on his breath and almost puked. "This is where you finally die."

His mind was rushing for ideas, anything that could get him out of this farce. Words never worked on Shizuo, he'd always ignore every word that came out of his mouth.

_"Ah, an idea!" _he thought to himself and recalled the events that had happened earlier that week.

**-0-0-0-0-**

He was walking down the streets of Ikebukuro, a smile on his lips as he hung up his phone. Business was going great, as usual and he thought of rewarding himself with some fatty tuna. That in mind, his pace quickened and he made his way through the maze of people, before a familiar pair caught his sight.

"Ne, ne! Walker! Look! It's Izaiza-chan!" Erika screamed happily to her fellow otaku who gave a small nod to acknowledge the informers presence. The two made their way to him and he shrugged, not minding some small talk before his fatty tuna.

Something about Walker seemed different, he noticed, as the otaku's hands were shoved into his hoddie's pockets. Something was bothering him. "Ne, Walker, something the matter?" he asked.

Walker's head shot up in surprise and shook his head, his cheeks tinted with a light blush. "N-nothing's wrong! Haha! Everyone's wearing c-clothes!" he said nervously and Izaya raised an eyebrow at the comment. He glanced at Erika.

She shrugged. "I finally introduced Walker to the wonderful world of yao-"

She was cut of by her friend as he bowed politely. "Erika! I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he nodded again at Izaya and made his leave, quickly disappearing into the sea of people.

Izaya shrugged again. He wanted fatty tuna now. "I'm going to get some fatty tuna now." He said and offered a hand to the girl before him. "Care to join me?"

Erika squealed in delight and took his hand and they started walking, "Teehee~ Izaiza-chan's just like _Tamaki-senpai_!" she giggled and he flinched at the nickname. "I can't believe it, it's just too awesome!"

When they finally reached their destination, they were glad to see that it wasn't fully packed and sat down on the available seats. Erika took her hat off and placed it beside her and smiled at Izaya as he ordered some food. "So, is this a date or something? Are you trying to sweep me off my feet?" She sighed dreamily. "Nyaa, I didn't think Izaiza-chan would be so romantic!"

The nickname again… He was starting to grow accustomed to it and briefly wondered why Shizu-chan hated his.

This was what he found so interesting about this certain human. She wasn't at all afraid of calling him Izaiza-chan, even when she knows that he is capable of murder… and getting away with it. He wondered why she expressed herself so freely, why she let fantasy mingle with reality.

Then again, he did that too, didn't he?

"Iza-chan? Something wrong?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

He smirked at her. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

She cupped her chin in thought. "Well, Dotachin told me that you never shut up unless you're thinking about a plan that usually gets him into trouble with the school authorities." She clapped her hands.

"Oh? He said that, did he?" he asked and she nodded.

This girl looked like any other otaku but she wasn't. He heard about what she and Walker were capable of doing and found it amusing. Were they on the same mentality level as he was? No. Maybe not but he assumed they were close, Erika closer than Walker.

Maybe she had ideas that could prove useful when dealing with Shizu-chan since words never really registered in that Neanderthal brain of his.

"Well, if you really must know what's on my mind… I was thinking about how to deal with Shizu-chan." He replied.

Her eyes sparkled and clapped her hands together. "Do go on!" she encouraged, and so he did.

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Any last words?" Shizuo asked as he brought the flea closer to himself, a vicious smile gracing his lips as his knuckles turned white from his extremely strong grip.

Izaya gulped, hoping that Erika's advice would help. He brought his hands up to the one holding him inches off the ground and used it to pull himself forward and make their lips meet.

He kept his eyes open, waiting for any sort of reaction from Shizuo. The bartender's eyes were wide with shock and his grip loosened enough for Izaya to rip away. He dashed down the alley as quickly as he could, picking up his flick blade in the process as Shizuo stood there confused.

Shizuo growled, finally coming to his senses. "B-BASTARD! **I'LL KILL YOU!" **he roared and dashed after the informer.

Erika looked at Izaya who smiled at her direction in a way of saying thanks and disappeared into the streets. A few seconds after she had waved a goodbye at him, Shizuo screamed profanities, a vending machine held above his head.

Erika smiled when she saw him blushing.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hee~ More fluff from me -smiles-**

**Ah, And I tried a new way of writing! Is it any good?**


End file.
